The Good Dinosaur
The Good Dinosaur will be released on November 25, 2015. It will be co-directed by Peter Sohn.New Pixar Films: Dinosaurs, Pete Docter Project, Toy Story Toon Enrico Casarosa, director of La Luna, will be head of storyInterview: Enrico Casarosa Discusses ‘La Luna’ and Daniel Lopez Munoz is production designer. Thomas Newman is set to write the film's score.Film composer Thomas Newman discusses “The Art of Film Scoring” Bob Peterson was originally going to be the director, but on August 30, 2013, it was announced that he left the project.Pixar Removes Director Bob Peterson From The Good Dinosaur It is currently unknown who will take over the role. Synopsis John Lasseter said about the film's premise: "They are kind of cartoony but they are dinosaurs; they are not walking around with clothes on or anything like that, they still are kind of dinosaurs. We focused on mostly the plant-eaters, not the carnivores… Their society becomes more of an agrarian society, meaning farmers. They become farmers. It’s a very funny story about a certain way of life that a young dinosaur has trouble fitting into and he ends up going on this quest. He kind of messes up and he has to put everything right by going on this quest and on that quest he meets this our character that is an outcast from his society too and so the two of them form this bond and it becomes this unique kind of story…"John Lasseter Explains Pixar’s The Good Dinosaur And Pete Docter’s Inside-The-Mind Movie At D23 Expo 2013 the film's plot was described further. Dinosaurs are the dominant species and have become farmers, using their physical characteristics to function as farm equipment. The film follows a family of apatosaurus. One of them, named Arlo, who is fascinated with bugs, discovers a large beetle that is in fact a human child, called Spot. The two of them then go on a journey through various climates.D23 Expo: New ‘The Good Dinosaur’ Details, Neil Patrick Harris, John Lithgow, Bill Hader, And Judy Greer Join Cast Voice Cast *Lucas Neff: ArloPixar preview: Casts announced for 'Finding Dory,' 'The Good Dinosaur,' 'Inside Out' at Disney's D23D23 Expo: Pixar Animation Studios News Roundup *John Lithgow: Poppa *Frances McDormand: Momma *Bill Hader: Forrest *Neil Patrick Harris: Cliff *Judy Greer: Ivy Development with a clay sculpture of young Carl.]] When a promotional video for Up called Up: B-roll 1 was released in 2009, many fans noticed 4 stand-out images in the background of sculptor Greg Dykstra's office. The top image is a clay sculpture of a Sauropod ("Long-neck") dinosaur with a person standing next to it. Below it are two more images of clay sculptures of a boy. The fourth image, not clearly visible, is a drawing of the same or another Sauropod. As Up was released in May of that year, development could have started as late as early 2009.Art hints at Pixar dinosaur film (UPDATE)Sneak Peek at a New Pixar Production Featuring a Boy and His Dinosaur? (UPDATE) The film's first release date of November 27, 2013 was first announced in June 2011.Untitled Pixar feature coming Nov. 27, 2013 Not long after, the plot, director & co-director, producer, and other small details were announced at the D23 Expo on August 20, 2011.D23 2011: A Few More Details On Pixar’s Dinosaur Movie Bob Peterson and John Walker humorously titled the film The Untitled Pixar Movie About Dinosaurs and even created a logo for the mock title. On April 24th, 2012, Pixar announced that it would be entitled The Good Dinosaur. At the 2013 D23 Expo, the cast was announced and some footage and concept art was screened. The filmmakers want to explore what dinosaurs represent today, and how they are represented in stereotypes. Bob Peterson said: "It's time to do a movie where you get to know the dinosaur, what it's really like to be a dinosaur and to be with a dinosaur".Pixar's 'The Good Dinosaur' will warm up a prehistoric reputation Peterson said the inspiration for the movie came from a childhood visit to the World's Fair where he was impressed by some dinosaur animatronics. The film's title might suggest that dinosaurs are evil. However, Peter Sohn warned: "The title is deceptively simple. It has more meaning than it seems." In August 2013, Blue Sky Disney reported that due to story problems, the director and producer had been removed from the film. According to the report, the studio was looking for a new director who would put the film back on track, while still attempting to release the film in 2014.Not Extinct, But Evolving... Other sites also noted the Peterson's absence at D23 Expo, where Sohn and producer Denise Ream presented footage from the film.Rumor: ‘The Good Dinosaur’ Director Bob Peterson Is Off the FilmPixar Filmmaker Bob Peterson Reportedly Off 'The Good Dinosaur,' Studio Seeking Replacement A few days later, Ed Catmull, Pixar's president, confirmed to Los Angeles Times, saying: "All directors get really deep in their film. Sometimes you just need a different perspective to get the idea out. Sometimes directors ... are so deeply embedded in their ideas it actually takes someone else to finish it up." Peterson, who is remaining at Pixar, moved on to another project he is developing, while Ream replaced Walker, who left to work on Tomorrowland. According to Catmull, the release date for the film is unchanged. Until the studio finds a replacement, John Lasseter, Lee Unkrich, Mark Andrews and Sohn are working on various sections of the film.Pixar Animation yanks director Bob Peterson off 'The Good Dinosaur' Bumped-off 2013 release date On December 22, 2011, Disney shared upcoming release dates for its films. A mysterious film titled Frozen rested on the date of November 27, 2013, which led many to believe that The Good Dinosaur, originally scheduled for release on that date, now had the title of Frozen. However, Peter Sciretta of /Film confirmed with Disney that Frozen was not a Pixar film. Further, Bleeding Cool received tips that Frozen is actually an adaptation of the long-dormant Snow Queen Disney animated film.Pixar Dinosaur Film Bumped Off Nov 2013 Release Date Later, Pixar announced that it would be released on May 30th, 2014.CinemaCon 2012: Pixar’s Dinosaur Film Gets A Title, New Lee Unkrich Project Announced On September 18, 2013, it was announced that Pixar had pushed back the release date from May 30, 2014, to November 25, 2015 in order to 'give the film some more time'.'The Good Dinosaur' moved to 2015, leaving Pixar with no 2014 filmPixar Skips 2014 as ‘The Good Dinosaur’ Shifts to 2015 and ‘Finding Dory’ to 2016Disney Announces New Dates for Maleficent, The Good Dinosaur and Finding Dory Gallery Dinosuarlogo2dfull.png D23-2011-Bob-Peterson-John-Walker.jpg|Bob Peterson and John Walker announce The Good Dinosaur at the D23 Expo. Arlo_spo.png|Teaser Poster pixarfuture1.jpg|Concept art THE-GOOD-DINOSAUR.jpg|Concept art released by Entertainment Weekly Uoi.jpg|Concept art References Good Dinosaur, The Good Dinosaur, The Good Dinosaur, The